


Learning From the Best

by AshKnight



Category: GOT7
Genre: J2, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, jackbam, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BamBam finally comes of age after his eighteenth birthday and wants his hyung Jackson to teach him a few things about being a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning From the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God BamBam isn't a minor anymore so I don't have to feel bad about writing this.
> 
> Also, this piece is pretty crap, and it's my first complete KPop piece, so go easy on me, but please comment and review! Let me know what I can do better and what elements worked okay. Sorry it's not the best, but hopefully some people can enjoy it at least a little bit! Thanks for reading!

“Come on, Jackson.  I just wanna try it, and you’re the hyung who takes care of me best,” BamBam pleaded, the pitch of his voice high and childish.

 

“No way, man.  You’re just a baby.  I’m not gonna take that from you.”

 

“I just turned eighteen, hyung! I’m not a baby anymore!”

 

“He’s right, Jackson,” Mark cut in, appearing in the doorway to the living room behind them.  “He’s not a baby anymore.”

 

“Oh, my God, Mark!  Piss off!” Jackson snapped with a scowl.

 

“Why don’t you tell him?”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“How you lost your virginity.”

 

“Shut up, Mark!”

 

“What?  How, hyung?” BamBam asked innocently, looking up into his elder’s eyes.

 

His eyes, usually playful, were now dark and serious. More than anything, Jackson wanted to protect the boy that had become like his younger brother. But maybe Mark was right. BamBam was eighteen now. He wasn’t a baby, even if Jackson would probably always see him that way.

 

“Jackson?” the boy squeaked, putting his hand on the young man’s thigh.

 

“I’ll tell him,” Mark cut in again, smirking at Jackson.

 

“No!”

 

“BamBam,” the redheaded boy started, “when he turned eighteen, he asked me, just like you asked him.”

 

“Mark!” Jackson screamed, jumping to his feet and shoving the older boy against the wall.  “Shut up!  Don’t encourage him!”

 

“It’s natural, BamBam,” Mark told the boy, pushing Jackson away.  “Touching yourself gets old after a while.  You wanna know what it feels like to be fucked, and I might be shy, but it may surprise you to know that I certainly had more sexual experience than Jackson. At least, at the time.”

 

“Yeah…” BamBam agreed slowly, biting down on his lower lip as he looked at his hyungs.  “Why won’t you show me, hyung?” he finally asked, staring intently at Jackson, who was still glaring at his other group member.

 

Of course, BamBam had been nervous to ask, but after being thrown in the pool at his birthday party and seeing Jackson’s half-naked body eventually join him in the pool, it was all he could think about. Having Mark there made him feel embarrassed, though. They weren’t as close. But the fact that their hyung was backing him up and seemed to understand comforted him and made him feel a little less ashamed.

 

“BamBam, you’re like my brother,” Jackson explained, exasperated.  “I’m not gonna-“

 

“You were like my brother before you came of age too, Jackson,” Mark reminded him, smirking once again.

 

“Shut _up!_ ”

 

“Don’t talk to me like that.  I may not be that much older than you, but I’m still your hyung.”

                                

“Don’t taunt me and embarrass me in front of BamBam!”

 

“Why are you embarrassed?” BamBam interrupted, looking back and forth between them.

 

“Because it’s none of your business how I lost my-“

 

“But… it’s hot, hyung. It’s sexy. I… I never thought you and Mark-hyung were…”

 

“We’re not!”

 

“But he said-“

 

“I know what he said. Just because it happened once doesn’t mean-“

 

“More than once,” Mark corrected with a grin.

 

This brought a blush to Jackson’s tanned cheeks as he turned his head and looked away from both of them.

 

“I was embarrassed that I wanted to try it with a member,” BamBam confessed, “but it makes me feel better to know that you two did it before.”

 

“Jinyoung and Jaebum too,” the redhead told him.  “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“What?! Jinyoungie and Jaebum?!”

 

“Oh, totally,” Mark laughed. “They’ve been fucking since they were in JJ Project.  Why do you think they room together?”

 

“I just thought they were close… I… I didn’t… Wow.”

 

“Wow, what?” Jackson snapped. “Why does it matter?”

 

BamBam shifted nervously on the couch, reaching for one of the small pillows and placing it in his lap. Suddenly, he was thinking about his hyungs lying together in the most intimate way.  As if he wasn’t already tortured by his thoughts of Jackson, then Jackson and Mark sleeping together.  Now, it seemed that another two of his hyungs had also experienced this kind of relationship with each other.

 

“It’s just hot,” the boy with light blue hair finally whined.  “It’s… Thinking about it…”

 

Mark sat down on the other side of BamBam and leaned in, his lips close to the boy’s ear, and whispered, “They took Jackson to bed together once.  I walked in on them.”

 

“What did you do?” BamBam asked loudly, his voice squeaking again, his eyes wide with shock and interest.

 

“What did you just tell him?!” Jackson shouted, not having been able to hear what the older boy had whispered in the younger one’s ear.

 

Mark simply teased, “Oh, nothing,” and proceeded to lean back in to BamBam’s ear and quietly said, “At first I was shocked.  Surprised. Then, honestly, I was jealous. But Jinyoungie smiled at me, and it was so… so _sexy_. I couldn’t be mad. I just kind of… leaned back against the wall and watched.”

 

“But didn’t… didn’t you want to…”

 

“I touched myself while they fucked.  After I taught Jackson how to top, he kind of made it his thing, but he had to fight Jaebum for it. It might be hard to believe, but our sweetheart JB is pretty aggressive in the bedroom. Jackson’s just confident and strong.”

 

BamBam let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall back on the couch as he pushed the pillow down onto his lap.  Mark noticed quickly, and Jackson had to watch helplessly in horror as their hyung pulled it away and gently brushed his palms over the bulge in BamBam’s shorts.

 

“Ah! Hyung!” the boy cried out, eyes shooting open as his hands quickly flew to his crotch to hide his arousal.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, BamBam. Like I said, it’s totally natural to be curious.  To be turned on. To get hard.”

 

“But… But…”

 

“Shh… Why don’t you show your hyungs what all this talk is doing to you?”

 

“I…”

 

“What’s the matter, baby boy?” Mark cooed, rubbing his hand over BamBam’s thigh while Jackson continued to watch with wide, terrified eyes.  “Don’t be shy around your hyungs.”

 

“But I am shy… At least in front of you guys. What if I’m not-”

 

“I thought you said he wasn’t a baby,” Jackson finally snapped, a deep scowl etched into his forehead where sweat was starting to bead.

 

“He’s not,” Mark retorted. “But he’ll always be _our_ baby boy.  Isn’t that right, Jackson?”

 

With a heavy gulp, Jackson nodded his head, saying, “Always.”

 

“Hyung, _please_ ,” BamBam whimpered, his hand subconsciously rubbing the space between his legs.

 

Hearing the boy begging certainly didn’t help Jackson’s level of temptation, and the desperation in his voice made his cock twitch with arousal.  This was only made worse when BamBam got up on his knees and scooted closer to him on the couch.  When Jackson saw this, he inadvertently looked down to see the young man’s erection threatening to burst through the fabric of his shorts.

 

“I want you to show me what it’s like to get head,” BamBam continued to whimper, reaching out and stroking Jackson’s arm.

 

“Come on, Jackson. He’s begging,” Mark sighed. “Don’t torture him. Show him.”

 

“Please, hyung,” the blue-haired boy whined.  “I want to feel you.”

 

“Fuck!” Jackson cried out, gripping his own growing erection anxiously through his loose gym shorts to give himself a brief moment of stimulating relief.  “Alright!”

 

“Show him, BamBam,” Mark instructed, reaching out and putting his hands on the boy’s hips from behind to steady him

 

Slowly, with nervous, excited hesitation, BamBam slid his shorts down, until his erection popped out and stood erect for both boys to see.

 

“Show me yours, hyung?” BamBam pleaded, giving Jackson his best pair of puppy eyes, until the young man finally slapped Mark’s hands away from the boy’s hips and got up on his knees.

 

Mark took the hint and slowly got off of the couch, but didn’t go far.  His own pants were growing tighter by the minute as he watched his group members interact, and it got worse when Jackson slowly reached out and removed the younger boy’s shirt and tossed it to the side.  Immediately following that, he gently pushed BamBam down onto his back and pulled the shorts completely off.

 

Mark absently rubbed the bulge in his pants as Jackson’s member emerged from his shorts and stood at attention.  As soon as he saw it, BamBam’s eyes went wide.

 

“Hyung, you’re huge!” he gasped, blatantly staring at his hyung’s pulsing cock.

 

“That’s what they tell me,” Jackson laughed, finally starting to relax as he reached out and slid his hands down from BamBam’s chest to his hips.

 

His next move was to carefully slide his hands down between BamBam’s legs to cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze that made the boy cry out.  From there, he kept one hand cradling his balls and moved the other to the base of his shaft, earning another loud cry.

 

“Does that feel good, BamBam?” Mark cut in.

 

As soon as he saw the boy nod his head and noticed the sweat streaming down his cheeks, the oldest member could bear it no longer and unzipped his pants, now with only the fabric of his boxers between his hand and his cock.

 

Encouraged by the boy’s nod, Jackson began to move his hand up and down his shaft, slowly, more massaging him than jerking him off.  It wasn’t long before BamBam was lifting his hips and thrusting into Jackson’s hands. Feeling this, the older boy moved his hand from BamBam’s balls to his right hip and pressed down hard to hold him in place.

 

Without saying another word, Jackson moved down toward the other end of the couch so that, when he leaned over, his head was directly above the boy’s crotch. With expert, experienced hands, Jackson rubbed his thumb over the head of BamBam’s shaft, then slowly guided it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

“Ah! Hyung!” BamBam cried out again, reaching down out of reflex and tangling his hands in the young man’s hair.

 

When the boy tried to lift his hips to push more of himself into Jackson’s mouth, the dark-haired boy pulled away and let BamBam’s dick slip out of his mouth with a quiet ‘pop.’

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” the boy whined.  “Why did you stop?”

 

“Ugh,” Mark moaned. “Yeah, Jackson. Why did you stop?”

 

“He needs to learn that I’m in control, not him,” Jackson growled in response, slapping the boy’s hand away, then taking his member fully into his mouth, almost all the way down to the base.  BamBam gasped and bucked his hips, but Jackson reached around to grip his ass and dug his short nails deep into the skin there, earning another cry from the boy’s lips.

 

“Oh, oppa,” BamBam moaned loudly.  “Don’t stop!”

 

As soon as he heard the word ‘oppa,’ Jackson’s cock – if it was even possible – got harder, and his desire burned brighter than it ever had before.  It wasn’t as though he’d never thought of taking the boy’s virginity.  He’d seriously considered it, the night of his birthday, as soon as he was officially eighteen. BamBam had fallen soundly asleep in his bed, and when Jackson had passed the room and seen him lying there, he was tempted to climb on top of the boy and make him come.  Now, he was actually getting the chance to do so.

 

The fact that Mark was watching him made him nervous, which he hadn’t been since his first time, but he pushed through the pang of anxiety and continued to suck on BamBam’s length as the boy moaned louder and louder, until he was screaming, “Oppa, oppa, oppa!”

 

Jackson detached his mouth, just as the pressure in the boy’s balls was building towards orgasm and groaned, “God, Bam.  Don’t call me that. It makes me so fucking hard.”

 

“But I want to make you hard, hyung,” BamBam panted, reaching down and groping his shaft at the base, squeezing it and pulling on it to keep it stimulated.

 

“No!” Jackson shouted, jerking the boy’s hands away.  “Let me do it.”

 

“Then finish him, Jackson! Jesus!” Mark cried out impatiently.

 

When Jackson looked over, he saw that the young man’s pants were around his ankles and he was quickly pumping his erection, his movements hard and strong and his features twisted in pent-up frustration.

 

This was all the encouragement and taunting that Jackson needed to put his mouth back on BamBam’s throbbing cock, and he only had to suck it for a few more short, painfully sweet moments before the boy shot his load deep into his hyung’s warm, accepting throat.

 

The sensation of Jackson swallowing made BamBam groan as he squeezed his eyes shut and treaded his fingers through the older boy’s hair once again.  Jackson released him, sighed, then looked over just in time to see Mark’s face contort in pleasure as he spilled his own seed into his hand. As he saw the come dripping from his fingers, Jackson got up, leaving BamBam panting on the couch, and grabbed the older boy’s hands and sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

 

Mark groaned too as Jackson finally released him, but before walking away, Jackson gave his cock a playful squeeze.  It was just enough stimulation to make him hard again, and his heart raced as he watched Jackson sit beside the exhausted boy on the couch.

 

“How was that, baby boy?” Jackson asked him, sweetness in his eyes once more as he looked down and stroked the boy’s hair.

 

“That was _so_ good, hyung.  I didn’t want it to stop...”

 

“Just wait until he shows you how to take him inside you, Bam,” Mark said happily, approaching the two of them, his cock still slightly erect.

 

“But hyung,” BamBam protested. “You’re still hard.”

 

“Yeah. Jackson likes to tease.”

 

“Why don’t you finish him too, hyung?” BamBam asked Jackson innocently, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

Jackson retorted with, “Because he’s a naughty boy and doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“What about you? Don’t you want it too?”

 

“Oh, I…” the dark-haired boy started, then looked down at his cock, which was still solid and ready.

 

“Let me try, hyung. I promise I’ll do a good job.”

 

“Oh, Bam… You don’t have to-“

 

“I want to! I want to taste you, hyung.”

 

“Ugh… BamBam…”

 

“Let him taste you, Jackson,” Mark pressed.  “Then, if he’s good, he can taste me.”

 

“Who says he wants to taste you?” Jackson snapped, scowling at Mark, who had been nothing but a pain in his ass since he’d appeared in the doorway to the living room.

 

“I want to make you both feel good,” BamBam told them, settling the issue.

 

Jackson sighed, but moved so that he was sitting with his back against the back of the couch and started to slowly stroke his cock.  Quickly, BamBam gently pushed his hands away and sucked him into his mouth, and – to Jackson’s complete and total surprise – took his entire length inside. The older boy cried out in ecstasy as the suction grew stronger and BamBam began to move his tongue.

 

Mark just laughed with unadulterated joy and pride as the boy showed just how well he’d learned. It hurt to wait, though. Jackson’s deep, manly grunts and moans made him harder, and he was tempted to touch himself, but he simply left his hand wrapped around his base while he watched, feeling the blood pulse angrily beneath his fingers.  When Jackson cried out as he came, Mark’s heart stopped, and for a moment, he thought he might explode right there, watching BamBam suck down the boy’s entire load and swallow it like a professional.

 

As soon as BamBam pulled away and wiped his mouth with a satisfied grin, Mark stepped out of his pants completely and sat down on the other side of him, then started to rub the tip of his dick with his thumb while he waited for his turn.  Once he was sure that his hyung was completely satisfied, BamBam turned his attention to the oldest boy, kneeling in front of him and taking his length into his mouth, just as he’d done for Jackson.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Mark moaned, pushing BamBam’s head closer, forcing the boy to take him deeper into his mouth. “That’s it, Bam. Show your hyung how good you are.”

 

When Mark came, erupting into the back of the boy’s throat, and felt BamBam swallow his seed, he let out a deep, satisfied groan and let his head fall back against the couch.

 

“That was great, Bam,” he told the boy.  “You did great, baby boy.”

 

“He learned from the best,” Jackson pointed out, nudging the younger boy’s shoulder with a smug grin.


End file.
